


Tenten:The Crush

by WarriorsSoul



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorsSoul/pseuds/WarriorsSoul
Summary: Tenten is worried because she never had as much as a crush and she thinks that something is wrong with her. Enter Nate a simple ninja who shows her that crushes can turn to love without either person even realizing it. (Tenten x OC)





	Tenten:The Crush

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.  
AN: This comes from me playing a lot of Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, and developing a crush on pre timeskip TenTen.  
AN 2: I also want to say that I have absolutely nothing against any type of same sex relationship or any sexuality. My thoughts on this are quite simple, live life how and with who you wish, but never at the cost of anyone’s physical or mental health including your own.  
Tenten: The Crush  
A kunai hit the bullseye on the target and five more followed quickly after, all but destroying the target, still the bun haired ninja just let out a sigh. With a huff she laid down in the middle of the grassy training field. As she felt the grass on her pink uniform and as her brown eyes stared up at the blue sky she wonder one thing .Why did her friends have to be so girly? It was just yesterday when she had met up with the other kunoichi of the rookie 12 and they had spent almost all of the time talking about boys. Well it was mostly Ino and Sakura, Hinata had sat listening with a blush on her face and Tenten had been slamming her head on the table in anger. She knew she wasn’t the most girly of girls but could they have talked about anything else, training, food, anything but boys! Tenten knew this was normal for girls her age they were 13 after all, but she was on a team with two green spandex wearing ninja, and a Hyuga with a stick the size of the Hokage monument up his backside she didn’t do normal. But the more she thought about it the, the more she realized she didn’t remember having a crush, or thinking about everything other than training. Now she knew the other girls had current crushes, Ino and Sakura had their rivalry over Sasuke Uchiha, which Tenten thought just might play for the other team, and well she didn’t think there was anything wrong with that, well it would explain a lot especially that hair. Then there was Hinata everyone and their uncle knew that she stalked, I mean watched Naruto from a distance. Tenten thought it was kind of cute, but the girl really needed to grow a back bone and just tell the blonde how she felt. Kami knows the blonde was too dense to figure it out himself. But not her Tenten couldn’t remember anytime during the academy or otherwise when she felt anything for a boy. She tried to tell herself that she was too focused on her training to think about boys right now, but as she twisted and turned that night in bed, she wondered if there might be something wrong with her. Why hadn’t she ever had a crush, could she be gay? No she hadn’t had feelings for anyone including girls. Could she be asexual and have feelings for no one or nothing? That could be possible, but she didn’t want that to be true, deep down she knew she wanted the romance and giddiness that came from a relationship, and she always saw herself with a guy so for now she wanted it be with a guy who swept her off her feet. It was that thought that brings us to the current scene of Tenten practicing her weapons throwing at a barely used training ground.  
While she practiced Tenten had thought about all the potential boys she knew, she had focused on the rookie 12 because she didn’t want to date an much older guy, even if she was consider an adult thanks to the head band she wore it would feel a little odd. She had first went to her own team mates but had dismissed them in under a minute. Neji had that giant stick up his butt, and Lee was well Lee plus he had been looking at Sakura. The truth was she didn’t know the other male rookies that well. Tenten held her head in anger and confusion. She then saw something in the corner of her eye and on instinct threw a kunai at it, and the figure screamed. Tenten looked to see a boy about her age with short brown hair and blue eyes wearing dark blue pants, a dark blue shirt with mesh armor underneath with black ninja sandals, and he had his head band tied to his right arm.  
The boy was currently on his butt and rubbed the back of his head before getting up, “Guess it was pretty stupid of me to enter a training a ground without announcing my presence huh? Well in my defense my team and I were practicing stealth, but I guess I was so good they couldn’t find me and decided to leave me here. My name is Nate of team 22. What yours?” By now he had walked up to Tenten, and although he was smiling she could hear the small note of bitterness that entered his voice when he talked about his team.  
“Tenten of team 9.” Was her reply  
Nate nodded as he looked at the weapons covered training ground taking notice of the multiple bullseyes and destroyed targets. “Your that accurate with weapons that is pretty cool, me I can’t hit the board side of the Hokage monument myself.”  
This caused Tenten to giggle, and caused her raise a mental eyebrow, what was that she never giggled.  
Nate smiled, “Don’t believe me do you? Well let me show you then. “He then picked up one of the discarded kunai and aimed at a tree 30 feet in front of him. After taking a few moments to aim, he threw the kunai but it missed the tree completely and sailed past it. A few seconds they heard the angry hiss of a cat in distance.  
Tenten sweat dropped. “You really suck, how did you the pass the academy?”  
Nate smiled at the bluntness of her question, “My test scores, and taijustu made up for my lacking of aim. Tenten I know we just met but seeing how good you are, I was wondering if maybe you could teach me?” He asked with a hopeful tone.  
Tenten thought for moment, “Well she did like training, and he real did need help. Fine meet me and my team at training ground 9 around 6pm tomorrow and while go from there okay?”  
“Cool I’ll see you then.” As he left he flashed her one final smile.  
Tenten felt heat in her cheeks, and wondered if she was getting sick maybe she should head over to the hospital before heading home.  
The next day a thankfully healthy Tenten had just finished a training session with her team, and was taking a breather when she saw Nate approach her and her team.  
Neji had his bakugan active and as he saw Nate approach his eyes widen in confusion, then recognition. “What is that loser doing here?”  
Tenten fought the sudden anger that welled upside as the Hyuga spoke to ask, “You know him?”  
Neji nodded, “He is the fool who couldn’t aim to save his life he graduated with the year above us but his ability to not aim was told to all the other age groups. Fate must have a cruel end set up for him if was able to not only past the academy but also to be put on a team. I wonder what it will be?” he asked. Tenten could hear the smirk in voice.  
At that she couldn’t hold her anger back and grabbed the Hyuga by his jacket and lifted him up and slammed him against a tree, and with fire in her eyes she spoke.  
“If you say one more thing about Nate, I will personally take that Hokage monument sized stick out of your ass and shoved down throat so that you choke on it. Are we clear?” Her voice had gone down to a whisper at the end. Neji just nodded. Tenten smiled, “Good”. She then dropped Neji and walked over toward Nate, and after waving good bye to her team they both left.  
After a few moments Gai burst out in his good guy pose, “It seems that Tenten’s flames of youth are so great that see must share with another person. Young love is a great way to inspire even greater flames of youth!” He shouted  
“Yes Gai-sensi!” Lee shouted. Soon both men were doing there feared Sunset justu, well Neji cowered in a corner of the training ground. Fate was a cruel mistress at times.  
Fighting Nate was different then fighting her team, well they mostly used speed to get past her weapons, he went a completely different route. He used stealth and he was very good. So far it had been half hour and Tenten hadn’t even seen a blade of grass move. She had to stretch her senses to try to find him. Then she heard the sound of a shuriken soaring through the air, which missed her by 50 feet.  
“DAMN IT!” Nate shouted as he jumped down from his hiding spot in a tree.  
“Here let me help you.” Tenten said  
She handed him a kunai and aimed him toward a tree and just like the instructors in the academy she stood behind him and helped in the throwing motion. As she did this she couldn’t help but feel his well-muscled arms and chest, he really did train. When he threw the kunai it actually hit the tree, without a thought Nate turned to Ten-Ten and engulfed her in a hug.  
“That is the first time I actually hit anything, you really are awesome Tenten.” He said a smile on his face. Well he hugged her Tenten was blushing not quite unlike Hinata, and as Nate realized what he was doing a blush came on his face as well. As he released the hug he said, “Let’s get back to training.” Tenten could only nod. The next moment Nate was gone and Tenten was using her senses to try and find him.  
After their training session Nate convinced her to let him take her out to dinner as a thank you. After much debating she agreed and they went to a local restaurant. Well they ate they learned more about each other. Nate learned that like himself Tenten was an orphan, and her goal was to become a great female ninja that surpassed Tsunade herself. He also learned about her team and she told him some tales of missions and training sessions that made him laugh. Tenten on the other hand learned that his goal was to prove that civilian born ninja could be just as good if not better than clan ninja. Tenten also made the suggestion of him joining the hunter-nin or even ANBU due to his stealth skills. With a smile that made her heart soar he agreed to think about it. He then told her about his team and he couldn’t keep the bitterness and disgust out of his voice. The female ninja Molly was a typical fan girl and had no skills, the other male ninja Rick was a lazy bum who never trained, and the sensei Matthew, well Tenten got the feeling that taking a genin team was some short of punishment from the higher ups for screwing up on a mission. The man didn’t even try to teach his students. She suggested that he take it up to the Hokage, but he said along as they did simple D-rank missions it was fine. After seeing how their first C-rank mission went he would go to the Hokage. After finishing their meal like the gentleman he was Nate escorted Tenten back to her home, with a promise that they would get together as much as they could to train.  
As much as they could turned out to be everyday over the next three months. The schedule stayed the same. Nate would meet her at training ground 9, they would train, go out to eat, and then he would walk her home. They were both showing improvement as well, Nate would never be a master a throwing weapons but now nine times out of ten he could hit the target, and Tentens senses had grown sharper and Nate had to try harder to hide from her.  
Before she knew it Tenten was meeting up to talk with the other girls of the rookie 12 and this time she controlled the conversation telling the girls about her time with Nate. Her last story was how a month ago he team had gotten their first C-rank mission to take care of some bandits. Being the first C-rank mission it went to hell of course, the bandits turned out to be several chunin level ninja being led by a jonin. The rest of his team froze when there sensei was defeated quite easily, Nate rushed away and after getting his team to safety used his stealth to take out the chunin, but the jonin had got a hit in with a fire and earth justu. He had got third degree burns on half of his body, and had stab wound near his heart. But he had survived and had to literally drag his team back to the gates of the hidden leaf. An ANBU member had reported to her what had happened and said she could visit him, when she entered his room in the hospital, she gasped and felt tears leave her eyes. His face was badly burned, and she could see blood seeping down bandages near his heart. But when he saw her all he did was smile and tell her about his mission, and how he had to find a way to thank her for training with him because if she hadn’t he would have died. After giving him a kiss on his burned cheek she marched to the Hokage’s office with a killer intent that rivaled that of the Nine-Tailed fox, she bashed the door of the Hokage’s office down and demanded that Nate be given a personal sensei or at the very least change teams. After a few moments the Hokage agreed. A week later Nate was out of the hospital, the only visible injuries being the burns on his face and torso which would never fully heal. She also learned that Nate had been given two personal sensei’s a former ANBU and a former hunter-nin and they were training him so that in the next couple years he would be strong enough to join one or both groups. His other teammates had been sent back to the academy and his sensei had been demoted back to genin and was forced to do a year and half of D-rank missions. They still trained together every day though. She finished her tale with a smile of her face. The other three girls stared in wonder at Tenten’s speech. Until Ino spoke.  
“So let me get this straight, you and Nate spend every day together “training” then you go out to eat, and finally he walks you home?” Ino said. Tenten nodded. Ino smirked, “Tenten those are dates! In fact if my math is correct you two have gone on almost 100 dates! He is basically your boyfriend, and will probably become more based on how you yelled at the Hokage to help Nate, girl I think you’re in love.” She said  
Tenten’s eyes widened could she be in love Nate? She looked back at their time together and she remembered the feelings that she got whenever they were together, and how her heart almost broke when she saw him lying in the hospital bed. A smile appeared on her face, she had wanted a crush, but falling love didn’t seem bad Nate was a great guy a strong ninja, and listened to her, and cared about her. The more she thought about the more she realized that he was her ideal guy, then her face turned to a smirk, if that was the case then it was time to take their relationship to the next level.  
“Sorry girls I have to go.” Tenten said as she quickly ran out of the café.  
“YOU GET HIM GIRL!” Ino yelled out after her.  
Tenten found Nate sitting in their training field reading a scroll. It was that she noticed his burns they had gotten better in the past month but as it was stated before they would never truly heal, but the angry red skin of the right part of him face and torso made him more attractive to Tenten the burns meant he had survived that and he could again. That in her mind was one of the most important things to have as a ninja the ability to survive. She called out to him and her heart started beating faster when she saw his smile.  
“Tenten what are doing here? I thought you were meeting your friends?” He asked as she reached him.  
“It was boring so I left. I have idea Nate how about we have a full blown spar, and loser has do whatever the winner say?.” Tenten asked.  
Nate agreed and the spar began, Nate dodged some weapons Tenten threw at him and returned them with his own. She dodged easily but missed the explosive tags on the ends which Nate activated causing a distraction. Tenten turned around for a moment only to turn back to see that he had vanished. Without missing a beat Tenten ran into the forest, and used her senses, she felt a charka presence to her left and threw a kunai it impacted a body only for it to disappear in a puff of smoke. A clone. She thought as Nate jumped down from above and pinned her down to the forest floor kunai to her throat.  
“It seems I win Tenten” Nate said, only to notice the position he was. He was straddling her and had a hand on her left breast. Like he had been struck by lightning Nate jumped back and began to apologize only to find himself pinned to a tree by a pair of kunai. Tenten smirked, and thought It seems I’ll have to be the aggressive one in this relationship. The next second she had smacked their lips together in a kiss. Nate was surprised for a moment then gave into the pleasure and returned the kiss.  
They broke apart for air and Tenten leaned into Nate’s ear, “I win Nate, and what I want is for you to spend the night with me.” She said her tone lustful. The next moment Nate was free from the tree and was being carried by Tenten to her apartment. They arrived in matter of seconds and Tenten rushed them to her bedroom which had a queen sized bed with dark red covers, and pillows. She put Nate down on the bed, and said, “Stay here well I freshen up.” She gave him a wink and entered the bathroom. Nate still confused by when happened stared dumbly at the door until Tenten opened it, as she re-entered the room his jaw dropped. Standing in front of him was Tenten who was dressed in a blue nearly see through robe, and under it she wore a nearly see through dark blue teddy, and gray bikini briefs. But the thing that truly was jaw dropping was the face that her hair buns were undone, and in there place her hair cascaded to the floor like a waterfall. As she walked toward him Nate couldn’t take his eyes off her hair. His gaze returned to her face as she got on the bed.  
“Your-Your- Your.” Were the only things he could get of his mouth. She was so beautiful she had temporary robbed him of the ability to speak. She rewarded him with a kiss and she smiled as his hands roamed her body and one gently grabbed her hair, and the other had made its way to her bottom caressing it and causing Tenten to moan in there kiss.  
She broke off the kiss and whispered in his ear, “Just so you know I wear these because there easier to move in, I do own panties and if you’re luckily I just might model them for you.” Nate’s body stiffened at that. Tenten smiled, “Now it’s mine turn to undress you.” She slowly kissed down the burned side of face but as she tried to lift his shirt he grabbed her hand to stop her. With a small smile Tenten spoke, “I love your burns Nate, it shows me and everyone else that you survived and you have nothing to be ashamed of. I love you because of who you are, the burns just add more character.”  
His eyes widened, “You love me?”  
Tenten moved up to look him straight in the eyes, “More than I ever thought possible, you are a kind, strong, caring, not to mention handsome man who will do great things. From now on we will do things together and we will achieve our dreams side by side and screw anyone else even the Hokage if he disagrees. Now let’s get this shirt off.” She finished with a smile and a kiss. When Tenten removed her his shirt she saw the burns and scars and without hesitating she kissed each and every one. As she moved lower she started to pull his pants down to reveal green boxers, but there was another problem. She smirked, “Well you had no problem rising to the occasion did you?” Nate blushed. “Well that is your problem to take care of isn’t it, but if you want me to watch I wouldn’t say no.” She laughed at Nate’s reaction “Sorry for teasing you but I don’t think either of us are ready for that step yet. In fact I’m tried why we don’t get some sleep.” With that she climbed on to the right side of the bed and cuddled into Nate’s arms her hair being used as something like a blanket for them. Before she nodded off to sleep, she heard him whisper, “I love you too” That brought the biggest smile she ever had to her face. She went to sleep knowing she was in fact a normal girl after all. Well maybe not completely she did have Gai and Lee on her team after all. 

Thank you for reading, please leave a review and check out my other stories. Until next time thank you for the support.


End file.
